The Midnight Flower Only Blooms In War
by MagnoliaFlower55
Summary: Long ago , Hades, The Lord of the dead had two daughters. They were sisters from a different mother . One day Hades washed away their memories in the river of Lethe , he then sent both of them to the new demigod school that the Olympians have opened in Athens. What will happen there? Will they find love? Will they make friends? Join in to find out!


**Hello**** people! This story **_**"**__**The midnight flower only blooms in war"**_**is a fanfic about demigods and Greek mythology. The characters are created by yours truly and my best friend, Secret. The character that is the daughter of Hades is me, whiles the other character the daughter of Persephone, is my BFF!**

**(The story will be in 3rd person unless said otherwise)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek mythology, if I do I would make a lover for Apollo...I mean ... I don't own Greek mythology**

The school ground was filled to the brim with demigods. Everyone was everywhere, and to sum it up it was chaos. A petite ebony haired girl pushed her way into the crowd hoping to hear the principal better. Oh, how she hated crowds, there was simply too much noise and so much annoying gossip, and worst of all she never fits in with the group.

On the other hand, in the middle of the crowd of chatting demigods, a slender platinum blond girl was chatting with the most popular girls. She didn't necessarily like crowds but they were better then being alone and unpopular.

The head principal, who you should also know is the king of the gods and lord of the skies, the great god, Zeus. The sky god looked at the chaos around him, and with a roar he let loose a bolt of lightning .Everyone stopped what there doing and immediately focused their attention to their soon to be principal.

"Welcome demigods! Here you'll learn to fight, use your godly abilities, and learn like a normal teenager! And let's hope you make some friends here too! "at that The Lord of the skies let out a small chuckle , seeing that it was met with silence her quickly continued. " Please walk by the picnic table over there, were my dear assistant Hebe is standing and fill out the form. After follow one of these teachers on a tour through the school!" The king of the gods finished and stepped away.

The dark haired teen made her way towards Hebe, the goddess of youth who was smiling and gesturing towards a pile of paper. Once she pushed past the mob and finally got to grab the paper, she took it to a nearby oak tree and began filling it out.

**FORM**

**Full Name:** _Hythina Magnolia Deliosi _

_(Pronounced - HI-THIN-A MAG-NO-LI-A DEALY-O-SI)_

**Godly Parent:** _Hades, lord of the dead and god of riches_

**Relationship with Parent: **_My father comes to my birthday, and sometimes helps me in battle, he doesn't appear in person, but he helps _

**Weapons: (Please tell them all, you will be thrown in the river of Styx if you hide any!)**

**Φωτεινό πετράδια - Shining Gem**

_A long wavy dagger, that is as long as a sword but not a sword. It has stars and crescent moon shape gems of all colour embedded in it. _

**~ Silver Stars**

_A collection of star like darts that are chained onto a bracelet that curls around my arm. They unhook easily and are very fatal._

**Abilities: **

_~ I can control the shadows and darkness and make it do my wills_

_~ I have the ability to summon monsters from the underworld and I'm stronger at night_

**Classes you'll take: Classes with an N beside it are needed. There are 4 needed classes in total. At a max, you make have up to 8 classes, so you are free to choose 4 more from the list. Please underline the ones that you want.**

**Algebra -N**

_Taught by Lady Athena, Virgin Goddess of wisdom, war and arts & craft_

_Pretty much a normal math class, except if you fail to answer a question you get pecked by an owl...and detention… _

**Spell Casting**

_Taught by Lady Hecate, Goddess of magic_

_Here you'll learn how to turn your peers into animals and make others do your bidding!_

**History / Mythology -N**

_Taught by Lady Athena, Virgin Goddess of wisdom, war and arts & craft_

_Learn about how Greek gods became, and the Trojan War!_

**Sword Fighting -N ****(Or other weapons, we just call it that)**

_Taught by Lord Ares, God of war_

_Beware, here you'll learn how to stab someone to death and that having the war god as your teacher can be fatal..._

**Archery**

_Taught by Lady Artemis, Virgin goddess of the moon, the hunt and chastity and lord Apollo, God of the sun, light, music, truth, prophecy, and reason_

_Enjoy archery with the twins of Olympus, the far-shooter Apollo and the huntress Artemis!_

**Plants and Poisons**

_Taught by Lady Demeter, goddess of agriculture, seasons and the harvest_

_Learn how to summon poisonous plants and creepy vines with Demeter!_

**Blacksmithing**

_Taught by Lord Hephaestus, god of fire and blacksmithing_

_Join this class to forge with the first blacksmith himself Hephaestus!_

**Pegasus riding**

_Taught by Lord Poseidon, lord of the seas, god of horses and earthquakes_

_Ever wanted to soar the skies on a winged horse? Well now you can with Poseidon! (Just don't mention Athena, or you'll get detention...)_

**Herbs & Healing**

_Taught by Lord Apollo, god of the sun, light, music, prophecy, truth and reason_

_Come to this class to heal with Apollo, and learn to use herbs to your advantage!_

**Magical Abilities**

_Taught by Lady Hecate, goddess of magic_

_Use you abilities to the limit and learn more with the sorceress Hecate!_

**Music & Drama**

_Taught by Lord Apollo, god of the sun, light, music, prophecy, truth and reason and Lady Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty_

_Here come and enjoy music with the creator of it himself and the drama queen that will teach you drama!_

**P.E**

_Taught by Lord Hermes, god of speed, sports, lies, travellers and messenger of the gods and Lord Ares, god of war_

_Enjoy some fun time with the quick messenger and the strong war god; be warned you can get some fatal injuries..._

**Patrons and how to choose a good one -N**

_Taught by Lady Nemesis, goddess of balance and revenge_

_A needed class, here you will choose your patron and learn how to properly worship him or her._

**Arts & Craft**

_Taught by Lady Athena, Virgin Goddess of wisdom, war and arts & craft and Lady Hestia, Virgin goddess of the hearth and home_

_Enjoy yourself and create some cool arts and fun crafts_

"Now that was a lot of work!" Hythina muttered as she finished the Form. A sudden voice replied "I know! You should see my form!" The voice which was light and cheery belonged to the platinum blond, with some hesitation Hythina took her Form. She quickly scanned the words and saw they were printed neatly and looked like she took her time.

**FORM**

**Full Name:** Bloom Delianna Forenesta

(Pronounced- BLOOM DEALY-ANNA FOUR-REN-ESTA)

**Godly Parent: **Persephone, goddess of springtime

**Relationship with Parent: **My mother's kind and gives me gifts a lot, when she's not trapped in the underworld she tries to protect me.

**Weapons: (Please tell them all, you will be thrown in the river of Styx if you hide any!)**

**Sword of justice **

A long silver sword that increases power if the enemy has done a wrong in there life.

**Abilities:**

_~ I have the power to grow flowers that can stun, poison or have sharp thorns_

_~ My other power is that I can make the weather more sunny or rainy _

**Classes you'll take: Classes with an N beside it are needed. There are 4 needed classes in total. At a max, you make have up to 8 classes, so you are free to choose 4 more from the list. Please underline the ones that you want.**

**Algebra -N**

_Taught by Lady Athena, Virgin Goddess of wisdom, war and arts & craft_

_Pretty much a normal math class, except if you fail to answer a question you get pecked by an owl...and detention… _

**Spell Casting**

_Taught by Lady Hecate, Goddess of magic_

_Here you'll learn how to turn your peers into animals and make others do your bidding!_

**History / Mythology -N**

_Taught by Lady Athena, Virgin Goddess of wisdom, war and arts & craft_

_Learn about how Greek gods became, and the Trojan War!_

**Sword Fighting -N ****(Or other weapons, we just call it that)**

_Taught by Lord Ares, God of war_

_Beware, here you'll learn how to stab someone to death and that having the war god as your teacher can be fatal..._

**Archery**

_Taught by Lady Artemis, Virgin goddess of the moon, the hunt and chastity and lord Apollo, God of the sun, light, music, truth, prophecy, and reason_

_Enjoy archery with the twins of Olympus, the far-shooter Apollo and the huntress Artemis!_

**Plants and Poisons**

_Taught by Lady Demeter, goddess of agriculture, seasons and the harvest_

_Learn how to summon poisonous plants and creepy vines with Demeter!_

**Blacksmithing**

_Taught by Lord Hephaestus, god of fire and blacksmithing_

_Join this class to forge with the first blacksmith himself Hephaestus!_

**Pegasus riding**

_Taught by Lord Poseidon, lord of the seas, god of horses and earthquakes_

_Ever wanted to soar the skies on a winged horse? Well now you can with Poseidon! (Just don't mention Athena, or you'll get detention...)_

**Herbs & Healing**

_Taught by Lord Apollo, god of the sun, light, music, prophecy, truth and reason_

_Come to this class to heal with Apollo, and learn to use herbs to your advantage!_

**Magical Abilities**

_Taught by Lady Hecate, goddess of magic_

_Use you abilities to the limit and learn more with the sorceress Hecate!_

**Music & Drama**

_Taught by Lord Apollo, god of the sun, light, music, prophecy, truth and reason and Lady Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty_

_Here come and enjoy music with the creator of it himself and the drama queen that will teach you drama!_

**P.E**

_Taught by Lord Hermes, god of speed, sports, lies, travellers and messenger of the gods and Lord Ares, god of war_

_Enjoy some fun time with the quick messenger and the strong war god; be warned you can get some fatal injuries..._

**Patrons and how to choose a good one -N**

_Taught by Lady Nemesis, goddess of balance and revenge_

_A needed class, here you will choose your patron and learn how to properly worship him or her._

**Arts & Craft**

_Taught by Lady Athena, Virgin Goddess of wisdom, war and arts & craft and Lady Hestia, Virgin goddess of the hearth and home_

_Enjoy yourself and create some cool arts and fun crafts_

After Hythina finished reading she looked at the girl again "so your name is Bloom?" she asked. Bloom nodded then looked at Hythina curiously "What's yours?" she asked sweetly. Hythina thought for a moment then replied calmly "My names Hythina, but call me Hylla for short". Bloom nodded the held out her hand she then shyly asked "Would you like to go on the tour with me?" Hythina looked around; there was nothing better to do, so she accepted Bloom's hand.

**So did you like it? If so please review! Chapter updates will come when I can, and since schools off, I'll be updating more! Next chap will be the tour!**

**Tell me if you spotted any spelling/grammar errors!**

**:D Until Next Time! :D**

**~ White**


End file.
